Elfen Lied Anime Transcript - Episode 2
Note : The intent here is to have true transcripts of all fourteen (as of 2013) episodes. This will mean adding 'stage directions' to these as we go along. The first segment here has an example of that. These transcripts are not my work, but by adding the descriptive text inbetween dialogue blurbs, we can make these unique to the EL Wiki and centralize yet another resource to these pages. As always, the synopses are available on the title link. These transcripts originated from : http://animetranscripts.wikispaces.com/ and the debt to that site is freely and gratefully acknowledged. This article currently needs : The subtitled dialogue placed next to the dubbed, in the format used for the transcript of Episode One. Admin's request : Please do not write the descriptive dialogue. Elfen Lied Anime Episode Two - Annihilation ~ Vernichtung Mayu: I guess we're both hungry, huh? Chief: Listen up! Our target has an unidentified weapon with a two-meter effective lethal range. Bando: Unidentified —meaning what? Chief: The specifics are unknown. Bando: Right. Chief: The police have already scrambled. They're searching the city now. Once we receive her location, we'll immediately head to the site. Chief: Bando! Bando: Later, Chief! Chief: What are you doing? Bando: If this target is so dangerous we can shoot without warning, well then, looks like it's hunt or be hunted. I know how it goes! Drop me off already. Kouta: Oh. That's right. Yuka (voiceover): I think…she understood. She knew the seashell made you sad. Kouta: Huh? Kouta: Hey, quit fooling around! Come on! You know it's not lock—huh? Detective A: For some reason, I always thought this place was vacant. Kouta: …Yeah, I, uh, moved in here today. Can I help you? Detective B: We're the police. Detective A: If you'll cooperate for a minute, we need your help with our investigation. Kouta: Why's that? Did something happen? Detective A: You seen a girl around? She looks like this. Kouta: Why do you ask? Did she do something wrong? Detective B: Hey! Why don't you leave the questioning to us? So have you seen her? Or haven't you? Detective A: It's all right! She's just a missing person, after all. Kouta: Missing…person?…I don't know her. Detective A: I see. If you happen to run into her, would you please contact the police? Thanks for your help. Let's go. Detective B: Right. Kouta: Oh! Should I lock the door? Satou: This is Satou from Bando Team. We've arrived at Yuigahama. We're continuing the search. We've only been authorized to search the coastlines. We're supposed to stay away from populated areas. Bando: That's up to our enemy. Satou: They said that she uses some kind of special weapon, but what do you think it is? How am I supposed to defend myself, if it's a weapon we don't know anything about? Bando: Shut up! Would it kill you to shut your damn mouth? If you don't quit whining, you'll be the first casualty. Satou: Uh, Bando? Bando: Huh? Bando: Bin-go. Nyu: Nyu… Nyu: Nyu? Yuka: Excuse me! Can you help me? I'm looking for a friend of mine who's lost. Kouta: What are you doing out here? It's pouring rain! Oh man. Kouta: Oh, you're shivering. We can't fix things here. Let's go. Nyu: Nyu? Kouta: Come on, get up. Nyu: Nyu! Nyu! Nyu! Bando: Hmm. Bando: Whoa. Horns, just like they said! She's got 'em growing out of her skull. Satou: You probably shouldn't get too close. Bando: I told you already to shut up! Kouta: What? Hey! Who are you guys? Bando: Let's see. They gave us the green light to kill any witnesses. Right, Satou? Satou: Uh, no… those weren't the orders. We'd have to call HQ. Kouta: What, "kill"? What do you mean, "kill"? Bando: Isn't it obvious, dumbass? The word "kill" means I pull the trigger. The gun goes off and your brains splatter all over the sand. The beach gets bloody and you get dead. Kouta: Nyu! Run! Satou: Huh? Bando: I'm on a hunt, and your girlfriend's my prey. Bando: Now get out of my way! Nyu: Nyu! Nyu! Bando: Well, well. This has been a little too easy. Let's make it fun. How 'bout it? Police officer: Missing? How old is she? Yuka: Um, well… Detective B: Yes. Right. Understood. Yuka: Oh yeah. Never mind. Police officer: Hmm? Yuka: I think I just figured out where she is. Sorry for bothering you! Police officer: Sorry, you were telling me something before I stepped out? Detective A: Oh, that's all right. We're just having a little trouble with a missing person. Detective B: The Special Assault Teams are searching the coastline without our approval. Those SAT jerks! What in the hell could they be thinking? Detective A: I hope they're at least keeping a low profile. Well then, we're counting on ya! Police officer: Yes, sir! Police officer: A vicious murderer. And she looks like that? Yuka: Kouta! Kouta! Are you all right? Yuka: Kouta, what happened? I'll go call an ambulance! Kouta: Nyu! Where's Nyu? Yuka: Kouta! You'll be OK! Kouta! Satou: Is this the right girl? She's not acting like any killer I know. Bando! Bando: Yeah. And how many other girls do you know with horns sticking out of their head? Satou: Sure, but… Satou: This is Bando Team, over. We've apprehended a female matching the suspect's description. We're located at Yuigahama. Bando: Don't try to undermine me! I'm just having a little fun here. Bando: I hear you're a big-time badass, right? Show me what you got. Let's rock and roll! Bando: What the hell is wrong with you? So are you a killer or not? Put up a fight! Come on! Bando: Hey, wait a second. What're you trying to hide? Show it to me! Satou: Hold on! What if it's her secret weapon? Bando: You really are completely stupid! If you have a secret weapon, you'd better use it. Now! Bando: Man, what a letdown. Satou: What? Oh, well… Bando! Bando: Satou, go ahead and shoot her. Satou: What? Bando: I said kill her. That's the mission, right? Satou: But…sir! Bando: Shoot her already! It's an order. Satou: Yes, sir…I'm sorry Miss, but I'm just carrying out my orders. Bando: Ugh, damn it! Bando: Huh? What? Satou: Ban-do— Bando: What the hell are you? Bando: There's no way— Bando: Huh? Bando: A hand? Bando: Ha-ha! You're just throwing blind until you hit me. Bando: …Throwing? SAT Chief (voiceover): Listen up! Our target has an unidentified weapon with a two-meter effective lethal range. Bando: So that's it. Two-meter-long invisible hands. Quite a weapon! Bando: You know, this is kind of fun! Mayu: What's that? Bando: Wow. This is just too cool, huh? Bando: OK, you freak of nature! Time to die! Bando: Hey…that's not fair. You're cheating! Mayu: Huh? Lucy: Do you enjoy this? Bando: Bitch! Bando: You bitch! You bitch! How dare you… cut my arm off? Bando: Just wait! Wait and see! See what happens! I won't forget you! I'll come find you! Bando: I'll kill you! I'll kill you! Damn you! Lucy: Fun's over. Nyu: Nyu? Bando: Why don't you finish me if you're so tough? Why don't you come back and finish what you started? Come on! Bando: Hey! Where the hell are you? Where the hell did ya go? Mayu: Excuse me. What happened to you? Sir? Bando: I'll fucking kill you! I swear I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! Mayu: Stop moving around! Bando: Who are you? Mayu: All right. I'm gonna go get an ambulance. Please don't move if you don't have to. Bando: Shit. Yuka: Kouta! Kouta! Kouta: Yuka. What is this? Where am I? Yuka: What's going on? What happened? Are you OK? Detective A: Please, excuse us. Well, well! Looks like we meet again. Detective B: We'll need a moment alone. Detective A: A soldier with a machine gun, you say? Seems more likely you had a run-in with some bikers carrying Saturday night specials, don't you think? Kouta: No, I don't! They were soldiers! Detective A: The girl who was with you earlier said she didn't see any soldiers. If only we had another witness… Kouta: Witness? Nyu! There was a girl! There was a girl with me at the beach! Is she safe? Detective A: Hmm? Detective B: This girl witness, who was she? Kouta: Yeah…I don't know. I just happened to see her. Detective B: Anything strange about her? Kouta: I can't think of anything strange. Detective B: Hairstyle, clothing, strange behavior! Did you see or notice anything unusual on her head? Detective A: It's all right! Just think and tell us whatever it is you do remember. Kouta: I know I said girl, but…she must've been college age. And…she had short hair. She was a little overweight… Detective A: Great! That's plenty. Sorry to have bothered you when you were injured. Detective A: I woulda left you alone, but the doctor said you were healthy. I'd still take it easy for a day or two. Kouta: Hold on! I swear one guy had a machine gun! Detective A: Yeah, well, there are a bunch of biker gangs around here. We'll make sure that your incident gets reported. It'd be smart to forget all about it. Kouta: God, l really hope she hasn't been killed. Yuka: What? Kouta: Nothing. Yuka: Well, I'll stop by again tomorrow. Are you sure you're OK? Kouta: I'm fine, I'm fine! I'll…see you later. Kouta: Ah! Nyu: Nyu. Kouta: I'm sorry. Nyu: Nyu? Kouta: Thank you. Nyu: Nyu! Child Yuka: Kouta! Come back next year, OK? Don't forget about me! Child Kouta: Yeah! Of course I'll come back next year. After all, I like you! Yuka: That was eight years ago, wasn't it? Taxi driver: Sorry? Yuka: Oh! No…nothing. Yuka: Ah! The key! Oh, please go back! Kouta: OK, who are you, anyway? Those two guys, those two soldiers, the police… you've got everybody acting strange. Nyu: Nyu? Kouta: Not like you know what I'm asking. But anyway, I've made up my mind and I'm not going to let them take you, no matter what happens. All right? Change into this. Nyu: Nyu? Kouta: Hmm…OK, that's all right. I guess I'm going to have to change your clothes myself. Kouta: Uh… Kouta: Um… shirt, shirt, shirt… Here we go! OK, Nyu. Arms in the air! Like this. Nyu: Nyu! Kouta: Don't worry. I'm keeping my eyes closed. Let me see… Nyu: Nyu! Kouta: Sorry! Sorry! Kouta: Underwear's next. This is the big one… um, so, listen! Tr-try not to move, OK? Kouta: There! Kurama: We failed. Shirakawa: Yes. From the SAT debriefing, the team had some difficulties. And we can confirm that Lucy made it ashore, but we haven't tracked her down. Kurama: As gifted as she is at killing, I imagine she'll find it difficult to keep a low profile for long. Shirakawa: Regardless, I hope we won't have to use Number Seven. Kurama: What's her condition? Nana: Pa-pa… Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Series Information Category:Transcripts